


Christmas Preparations

by jaimistoryteller



Series: Bonds of Friendship [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Creative Bingo, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper and Jim set up the flat for Jasper's first Christmas with his partners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Preparations

**Author's Note:**

> **Creative Bingo Prompts:** Christmas, Dizzy, Fragile, Direction, Charade, Fright
> 
> Where it falls on the [Bonds of Friendship Timeline](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6954472/chapters/15856729)

Jasper’s POV  
It’s their first Christmas as a triad.

According to his best friend, it’s frightful how slowly their relationship evolved. Not that Jim has much room to speak. He’s still flirting with Mycroft whenever he can. But then, Jim flirts with anyone if he thinks it will give him an advantage. Of course, he knows that they hooked up at least once but he stopped his best friend before Jim could give him details.

Humming to himself, he glances around the flat he shares with James and Alec, trying to decide what direction to start his decorating on as he pulls his mind away from his troublesome best friend. What to do, what to do. Christmas tree, lights, bulbs, what other decorations to put out?

“Are you plotting a spew of decorations?” he hears his partner and best friend ask as the front door slides open.

“Would I do that?” he asks with another glance around. “My boys don’t celebrate Christmas according to the office and past experience with them. Too many bad memories associated with it. This year they can celebrate with me and have a few new and better ones to associate with it instead.”

“Only you would call spies older than you ‘boys’,” Jim comments affectionately, “I like it, but I think it’s more than just referring to them as yours.”

“Well only one is mine in that manner, but that’s neither here nor there.” He remarks with a snicker, “Where should we put the tree?”

“We?” the psychopath repeats with a smirk, stopping beside him.

“Well, you’re here, so I am roping you into helping me.” He answers with a smirk of his own.

“If you insist, but you get to host the Christmas gathering this year. Sherlock and John’s flat is too damned small.” Jim agrees with conditions. “I always think I am going to break something in that place. Things are too fragile.”

“I can do that,” he nods, “We are not playing charades this year. You and Sherlock are too competitive with it.”

“Let’s put the tree there by the window, and then put the fairy lights along the top of the walls.” His best friend suggests, motioning with his hands to where to put things. Tipping his head, the psychopath grumbles, “Well John’s already forbid Cluedo and Monopoly.”

“Considering you three, I’m not shocked,” he replies with a chuckle.

“What’s that supposed to mean Jas? I am perfectly polite and caring person,” Jim retorts playfully.

“Right, and I am a dizzy target with no ideas how much of an asshole you are,” he responds in the same tone, “come on, let’s get this done.”

Sighing dramatically, Jim nods, “I guess.”

The two of them share a smirk before setting to work. By the time James and Alec get home this place will be ready for the holiday season. He looks forward to seeing what sort of expressions both have when they see the set up. Hopefully they will enjoy it, but if they don’t for some reason, well, he can always take them down. Jim will let him decorate his flat so he can enjoy his Christmas spirit or maybe he will help John and Sherlock decorate theirs. Hopefully though it doesn’t come to that.

**Author's Note:**

> Publishing schedule, I will try & update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday.
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/money)
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi


End file.
